


Play

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Community: camelot_drabble, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur always knows what Merlin needs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'at last'.
> 
> Beta'd and tweaking of ending by Foxi. Thanks for that!

Merlin knew he was close, as he had been so many times before that night. Arthur had been in a secretive mood all week long and when he led Merlin into the room, naked and blindfolded, Merlin had noticed why. They weren’t alone tonight. 

The only order Arthur had given him, was not to speak and not to come. Which had been very difficult with all those gorgeous men who were using his body as they wished. Merlin couldn’t see them, but he knew what they looked like. Most of them had been allowed to play before, but never all of them at once. 

The thought alone could have made Merlin come. Arthur knew exactly what he needed and he loved him for it. So he’d taken each of them, all those cocks in various sizes and enjoyed every single one. He even got to fuck, which was rare in this room, and the man howling out his name as he came almost pulled Merlin over the edge, too. 

A single sound from Arthur had stopped that, even though Merlin had to bite the inside of his lip so hard it drew blood. 

Now he kneeled on the soft mat that covered most of the floor in the room and panted. A slow smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he felt the load shot against his side make his way down. Knowing that he could give pleasure by just being looked at – and from the groans seconds before the man came Merlin knew exactly who he was – turned him on immensely. 

It got more difficult to not just reach for his prick and give it the release it ached for. But Merlin waited. He sat on his haunches, his hands on his knees, his head bent forward, so Arthur wouldn’t see his smile. 

And finally, finally Arthur approached him. Merlin didn’t need to see that, he always felt Arthur’s presence. 

Arthur grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. “Slut,” he whispered and the affection in that little word made Merlin shiver. 

He made a longing sound as Arthur kissed him deeply. “You enjoyed taking all those cocks up your tight little arse, didn’t you?”

All Merlin could do was nod. 

“You want more, don’t you?”

Oh yes, Merlin wanted more and Arthur knew exactly what he wanted. 

Being pushed back onto the mat, Merlin already spread his legs. He needed Arthur and he needed to come. 

“Look at you, little slut. Come dripping down your torso, your nipples perked and abused, your lips swollen from being bitten, marks all over you and you still spread them wide. Sore and open and well used and yet eager for more.”

Merlin was lost. Arthur knew what words like these could do to him. And having been fucked for hours without being allowed to come, he was close to bursting. 

He felt Arthur kneeling between his legs and sighed. Finally Arthur would take him. Please, please do it! He wouldn’t say a word, though, hoping the way he arched up would show it. 

But he couldn’t stop the yell as Arthur finally entered him. He’d had larger and bigger cocks that night, but nothing ever compared to Arthur, Arthur was perfect. So it didn’t take him long to be too close to the edge again, keening, moaning, clenching around Arthur, who was very close himself.

“Now, Merlin, come for me.”

And at last he did. It felt as if he didn’t come for weeks as he spurted out his load and screamed Arthur’s name before everything went dark. 

Merlin woke up in a bed, Arthur’s arms surrounding him. He slowly blinked to find himself in Arthur’s chambers, an additional fur under the covers tickling his skin but keeping him warm, yet Merlin started to shiver. 

Arthur pulled him closer. “Sshhh, I got you.” 

“So…intense.”

A small smile made its way onto Arthur’s face. “You were fantastic. Do you know how hard it was to let them crawl all over you? Come in you? But you were so good. I know it was hard for you, so hard not to come. To save it all for me, just me.”

Slowly, Merlin’s body stopped trembling. “Anything for you, Arthur.”

“That wasn’t for me, Merlin. That was for you. It’s _always_ for you.”


End file.
